Forum:Some Questions
I am trying to make a simple metroid game myself using flash mostly. But while im stil creating the upgrades and user interface, before making the actual story content and area's, I had some questions. I wanted this game to play after Fusion, but I have some questions regarding the metroid story. -Is the comic featuring Houston official? (because I hate that Houston guy and mostly everything that happens in that comic....) -When and how did Adam Malkovich die? Or if u can direct me to the comic/manga/whatever that portrays his final scenes as a human that would be very much apreciated. (I know he is the computer in fusion) -They say that with SR388 destroyed that all metroids are dead, but what about those metroids on tallonIV Aether, Elysia etc? -Is it certain that all X are dead? -That leviathan that the Galactic Federation used to get to Phaaze in mp3 and also used to escape, why didnt that get destroyed together with all the Phazon? And is it possible that they still have it after Fusion even? -What happened to Pyonchi and Damara after the manga? Are they mentioned somewhere else? -Has Samus encountered any Chozo officially after her Zero Mission? And if yes, because of the old bird encounter from the comic, did she meet any chozo other then Old Bird? -What happened to the chozo that Samus saved in the manga, did they travel in the hopes to finding a new homeplanet? Well thats about it I think, hope any of you can help me with these questions. Thanks in advance! XIX 19:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll answer your questions as well as I can but be aware that some may range it "opinion" since many have no official answer. :1. The Super Metroid manga is non-canon because of all the contridictory elements. There is no doubt that it did influence Metroid, like the lore in Metroid Prime, but influenced is not the same thing as canon. :2. Adam's death has never been confirmed as to when it happened but some fans feel that it may have been depicted in his final scene during the last chapter of the 2002 manga, when he distracts a Pirate fleet above Zebes so that Samus may land. I personally view the 2002 manga as non-canon but it's your choice whether or not you accept it. :3. It's up for debate as to whether or not those Metroids are dead. Once the main villian is dead, than Nintendo tends to not worry about all the other guys... unless they can all be killed in a massive countdown. :4. If the X are native to SR388 solely, then yes, they are dead. But if they got there some other way, like through a ship, then they may still be around. :5. The Leviathan at the end of Corruption was indeed dying. If you look closely at it during that scene, you can see that it was disinegrating. And even if it wasn't, Phaaze explodes right after and you see it get destroyed in the blast. The GF helmsman on the Olympus even says: "All the Leviathans are gone. The crisis is over!" :6. Damara and Pyonchi have not been mentioned anywhere outside the 2002 manga. Again, it is your call whther you want it to be canon or not. :7. Your last two questions have one answer: No, they all limped off to die. It's lame but that's what they are all saying they were going to do: just croak and that's it. :I hope these answers help you with your game. See ya later.--Tuckerscreator 22:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) XIX 12:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That was me asking those questions, I registered for the sake of it. Anyway, I consider the 2002 manga to be canon and nothing but the games besides that. I thought Adam died because this wiki said so on adams page....but re-reading the manga, I think he has a fair chance to have made it out alive, but seeing as how in fusion his mind was transferred into a computer may suggest he died and ressurected as a computer. But I guess Metroid Other M will clear that up for us. As for the Chozo, I find it hard to believe their all dead. Sure they say they will sooner then later die out, but that doesn;t mean this soon I think. Especially Old Bird...he was rather special...it would be a shame to not have a great ending to his life seeing as he left Zebes in quite a good shape. I think the majority has probably died out, but Old bird and a few others might still live (be it in some spiritual form or on a distant unknown planet, who knows perhaps they even found a cure there for their lack of offspring) Okay but this is Fanon so ill quit it here...but to date there is no actual proof, no statement that the chozo are really dead right? Just a few hints. btw it says on Old birds page: "Old Bird's first in-game appearance was the Japanese version of Metroid Fusion's Hard Mode endings, and more recently in Metroid Zero Mission." I never saw him in zero mission (or maybe back then I didnt realie it, since I wasnt into all the lore back then) but can you give me a link or tell me what happnened in the japanese fusion ending and in zero mission? I played Fusion ages ago, so I dont remember wheter it actually says that all the metroids are dead. Do any of you know wheter in the game it is said that with SR388 destroyed that all metroids are dead? I remember someone saying that the only metroid dna left was in samus's suit, but I dont know if that was in a game or on a forum. So all info regarding this is vey much apreciated. (I hope some survived, like the TallonIV and Elysian metroids) Oww and one last question, metroids were finished according to the manga during Samus's life. But the Meteor taht hit TallonIV impacted before Samus was born. So how can Metroid Prime, who was most probable the leviathan core's guardian have been there if metroids werent even created? Or do I have the years all mixed up? I think, either, another creature, lets say the hopper, was its original guardian, and a metroid with its parasitic nature and phazon mutation took over the mutated hopper and formed metroid prime, would sorta explain the exterior part and core of Metroid Prime (with the exterior being the mutated hopper and the core being the mutated metroid parasite) or, the manga is messed up and metroids were created long before samus's birth and somehow got to phaaze even. Or last but not least, the metroid that mutated into prime, was an early metroid project during the research to more stable metroids, and it escaped and then fled to what is known now as phaaze. Tuckerscreator 19:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :The Tallon IV Metroids were probably all captured by the Pirates when they fled the planet. Same with the Aether Metroids. But the ones' on Elysia probably died of starvation. And yes, Samus killed all the Metroids on SR388, long before she ever blew up the planet. But Federation probably has some Metroid DNA that they cloned just in case. :I didn't know there was a controdiction between the manga and Metroid Prime's origins! Yay, the manga can't be canon!(sorry, I can't help but celebrate.) As for the Prime's ACTUAL origins, check out this page. There are lots of theories, including my own, but feel free to choose any. :It's argurable as to whther that Chozo in the picture is really Old Bird. And, yes, by the manga's statements, the Chozo all grew old and died. Lame. But that's just me.--Tuckerscreator 14:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) XIX 19:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Why are you so much against the manga being canon? What part of it do you dislike, apart from the metroid prime inconsistency? (btw there can be radical theories as to how MP and the manga can both still be correct, but ill save that for later) Owww and if the manga isnt considered canon then there is no reason to assume that Chozo are extinct right? Btw what page did you mean when you said: "As for the Prime's ACTUAL origins, check out this page. There are lots of theories, including my own, but feel free to choose any. :It's argurable as to whther that Chozo in the picture is really Old Bird." What page, what picture, what chozo? XIX 19:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to add the link. Here you go: Talk:Metroid Prime (creature) Many theories here. Take your pick. :Yes, I hate the manga. It is the sloppiest and most ineptly-written publication I have ever read. To me, it is to Metroid what The Star Wars Holiday Special is to Star Wars. That bad. My reasons for hating it might take a while. I'd rather discuss it on a separate forum topic, but only if you want to. :As for it's non-canonicity, I explain I feel it is OFFICIAL here:Tuckerscreator 21:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm those theories are quite interesting. btw, I like the manga, and I have no idea what the starwars holiday special is, seeing as I am not a star wars fan....(seen all the life-action movies though) But I simple like the manga because it gives Samus more character and I like stories, backgroundstories etc. I alwasy heard about samus growing up with the chozo, but never knew where they got the idea from, so maybe thats why I like the manga too, because I finaly know where everyone is getting the story from. Btw I have a new qeustion, how old is Samus? Anything official or jsut some theories? XIX 10:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Samus's age is never given, per se, but it can deduced from this. The Space Pirates on Tallon IV have calculated the arrival of the Leviathan to have been 20 years prior. Since the Chozo there knew Samus, as they say so i their lore, and they arrived shortly before the impact, then it can be thus deduced that Samus is a little over 20 years old.--Tuckerscreator 16:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) No necessarily. The Chozo do some crazy psychic stuff. Don't they talk about looking through time or something? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) That's only about the Leviathan. They say themselves that they were the ones who came to get Samus.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Over 20ish...hmmm k thats great Thanks for all the help, I think I know all that I need now for my own "game XIX 08:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC)"